


On The Subject Of Indulgence

by munchmulch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchmulch/pseuds/munchmulch
Summary: The thing is, about Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	On The Subject Of Indulgence

The thing is, about Aziraphale. The thing is. Well. He's the first person, and the last who will ever live beyond a century or so, who has really seen Crowley. 

Crowley is after all, what he is. An annoyingly curious, sharp tongued, impulsive being. The need to question, to mull over ideas and concepts and pick them apart until he has just a little more understanding of them, well. That kind of thing doesn't go over well on either side. 

Aziraphale has always had the time for it though. Oh sure he hums and haws - gives ridiculous, heaven approved, answers to Crowley's questions, which never make a lick of sense. But he never, not from the very beginning, tries to make Crowley leave. To truly shut him up or get him to just Stop Talking. Aziraphale argues, rolls his eyes, squeeks with indignity. But he always, almost always, stays. Enjoys it even, sates Crowley's most longed for indulgence. 

Anything Crowley gives back, any gift or thought or show of affection is in the end, a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little charicter study


End file.
